


Oh! Darling

by orphann_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pining, Sex, Toys, Vibrators, at first lmao, theyre doin it, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: Kind of a missing scene between when Aziraphale and Crowley escaped Hell and Heaven's clutches, but before they meet up and switch bodies back.





	1. Part 1: Crowley (Aziraphale)

**Author's Note:**

> i binged good omens, then again, and so here this is because i couldnt stop thinking about them switching bodies. like. youre telling me crowley wouldnt at least LOOK??? anyway this is (planned to be) a three-parter, whenever i have the time to write, but enjoy this for now! it's crowley sinning. of course. and yeah, title is beatles song but i thought itd be funny bc aziraphale calls crowley dear a lot and dear is close to darl... nvm

Crowley hadn’t meant to end up like this. He’d had a bit of time to kill before meeting up with Aziraphale again, and so he had headed back to the bookshop- still disguised as Aziraphale- as both had agreed before meeting up in the park. You know, to throw the angels and demons off their scent, confirm there wasn’t any funny business going on.

Well, there was funny business going on, now that Crowley had a few hours to kill and had collapsed in Aziraphale’s bed to take a nap; shoving his smugness- or do good ness- in all those angels’ faces really took it out of him, but what a great job he had done- and he assumed Aziraphale had done. Hopefully this would lose the other side for, say, another couple thousand years so he had more time to hang out with Aziraphale- uh, mess with humans, avert apocalypses, all that fun stuff.

Speaking of Aziraphale and funny business, Aziraphale’s scent snapped Crowley out of his train of thought, as he turned his head to bury his nose in the sheets. He would rather die than let Aziraphale see him doing this, but he couldn’t help it as the delightful smell of the angel filled his senses.

“ _No, no, I know what_ you _smell like...”_ His own words came back to him, as he remembered admitting to Aziraphale’s face that he knew his smell and both of them brushing right over it. Aziraphale brushing right over it. As he had been brushing over them for thousands of years- but to be fair, the boy had just named his Hellhound, so they had more pressing issues.

He sighed heavily into the sheets, warm breath fanning out over them as he relaxed into the scent, thinking about his ang- um, the angel and how he was doing in Hell, and then at Crowley’s place. He hoped Aziraphale wouldn’t do anything annoyingly angelic like give sympathy to his plants- it’s undemonic and he has worked hard to make those plants grow perfectly.

It’s cute, Aziraphale’s tendency for good, although Crowley would never admit that to him. No, he’s a demon, he’s not nice- “ _Nice is a four-letter word_ ,” his words come back to him again as he thinks about the time he pinned the cute angel against the wall, his offense his excuse to do so. How Aziraphale’s body had felt against his, how Crowley could see the angel flush and eyes almost flick down to his mouth-

Before he could think about what he was essentially fantasizing about, Crowley felt his- Aziraphale’s- cock hardening in those dumb white pants. He sat up immediately, guilt washing over him as he tried to forget about the angel’s scent, the memory of pushing him up against the wall, hands gripping that coat tight and body pressed snug against the other’s-

“No, no, no, I can’t, it’s not mine- not my body- can’t do that to him,” Crowley murmured to himself as he desperately tried to think about anything else, unsexy things- the demons, Hastur and his stupid frog face, Beelzebub and their flies, then the dumb angels who tried to burn his precious angel alive, his precious angel who switched bodies with him, went down to Hell for him, who he’s pined after for thousands of years to get little brushes of his skin against the angel’s whenever he can-

Before Crowley realizes it, he’s thinking about Aziraphale again, and his cock is only harder. He could take a cold shower, but that would require getting naked, and- and-

He knew it was a massive violation of trust and privacy, at the very least. He knew Aziraphale would never jerk off in Crowley’s body, because of his angelic good sense and all that nonsense, and part of trusting Crowley in his body was trusting him not to touch his body _\- inappropriately_ \- despite being a demon- but the voices telling him this is probably (definitely) wrong become quieter as his cock throbs in his pants, thinking about the angel.

And so he hadn’t meant to end up like this, he told himself, as he slid his- Aziraphale’s- hand down to the crotch of his pants, rubbing against his hard cock. He let out a moan in Aziraphale’s voice, if only to hear what his cute angel would sound like if he let Crowley put his hands on him- and became even hotter as he pressed harder against his crotch. It was almost a circle of arousal, as Crowley would think about Aziraphale, rub the right way against his cock, remember that that was Aziraphale’s cock and Aziraphale’s moans coming out of his mouth and get him even hotter, causing him to press harder against his cock.

He paused, breathless, to lie down in the bed, head tilted to catch Aziraphale’s scent as he rocked his hips up against his hand, moans leaving his mouth at a steady rate now. He wondered if- when they met up again- if Aziraphale would invite Crowley back to the bookstore, back to this very bed, spread his legs and let Crowley go to town on him-

Crowley let out a particularly high-pitched moan as he thought about Aziraphale, naked on the bed and begging for him, and so he unzipped his pants to take his cock out- wouldn’t do to ruin his pants, would it? (although he’d like to see what the angel looked like cumming in his pants, such a profane act)- and admire it. Concerns about his friend’s privacy melted away as he stared at the cock in his hand, how the head was all dark and wet with precum, how he’d like to pin Aziraphale down and suck the angel’s cock down his throat-

He gasps and tilts his head back as his hand wraps more firmly around his cock, another moan leaving his mouth as he slowly starts jerking his hand, using the dribbling precum to lube up the sides of his cock.

“Aziraphale,” he finds himself moaning into the sheets, toes curling as he moves his hand faster and tries not to think about the fact that this is his best friend’s body.

It’s too hot in Aziraphale’s sheets, in his bed, and Crowley’s getting too flustered thinking about him and Aziraphale in bed together. Crowley- well, he’s already jerking himself off, how much more of Aziraphale’s privacy can he violate- removes his hand to start quickly unbuttoning things, undoing things, to reveal bit by bit more and more of his beautiful angel’s body, until his chest is bared and his pants and underwear are pulled down to his thighs. Of course he could miracle the clothes away, but the promise of flesh as he unravels the layers of clothing bit by bit, like a present- Crowley moans again as his hand wraps around his cock, and his other hand drifts up his body to pinch a nipple. To his delight, a pleasurable jolt goes through his body and his hips buck up of their own accord, cock almost slapping against his stomach, and oh how he wishes he could pin the angel down, touch his chest and neck and explore his body, seeing what makes him tick and moan and cry out Crowley’s name-

“Oh, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck-“ Crowley moans out, although the curse words sound wrong in his angel’s voice but he’s losing himself in the fantasy of undoing the angel’s clothes and sucking on his neck and teasing his nipples until-

His thumb catches on the head of his cock and he cries out as it slips over the sensitive slit, his other hand tugging at an almost sore nipple and- and-

He starts to lose himself as he can feel himself get close, thoughts of guilt now completely from his mind as images of Aziraphale under him, naked, desperate and wanting fill his mind, and he bucks up into his fist as he calls out Aziraphale’s name in his own voice, cum spurting through his fingers to land on his stomach.

Soon his cock is too sensitive and he lets go, reality coming back to Crowley as he opens his eyes to look down at the mess he’s made on Aziraphale’s body.

“Oh, dear,” he murmurs, sounding more like his dear angel in that moment than himself as he miracles away the- _mess_ \- to put his clothes back on and actually be ready for his meeting. He’s sure enough time has passed that he can go meet Aziraphale, but how he’ll face him, looking at him in Crowley’s body and then back in this body, knowing that he just jerked o-

He shakes his head, buttoning and redoing things until he’s presentable enough, then leaves the shop to meet Aziraphale.


	2. Part 2: Aziraphale (Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale explores Crowley's apartment. It goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes its me im back. this one has less (shame) because i think aziraphale has less of a sense of that if that makes sense- he's eating his sushi and crepes and whatever, he doesn't have time to feel bad about snooping around crowley's apartment. also a bonus pic at the end, if i can make it work- i wrote the first part on my phone and couldnt spell aziraphale's name, so. yeah thats how that happened. also i know this one is longer than the other chapter but listen. it's fine. all of ur comments/love have been giving me life so thank u all

Aziraphale, some time earlier, had left hell to head to Crowley’s flat, still looking like Crowley and still giddy from his time downstairs. He had really lost himself in acting as Crowley, but considering he’d known the demon 6000 years and all his quirks, it wasn’t hard... and it was fun. He didn’t need to splash holy water at the demons or ask Michael to miracle him a towel, but it was so worth it.

It’s all Aziraphale can keep from grinning until he gets inside Crowley’s flat, letting a small smile grace his face as he walks in. While smiles do look good on Crowley’s face, they don’t feature on his face often, so when it does happen it’s nice. Aziraphale’s smile grows a little wider as he thinks about his friend and wanders the apartment.

It’s cold, clean, and sparse- almost the opposite of Aziraphale’s bookshop. He hums to himself thoughtfully as he draws a hand over the furniture, some of it crisp and new as if never sat in and some of it worn through as if it was the only furniture Crowley used. He checks out the plants, which seem to tremble strangely when he comes close, but he shrugs it off and continues to explore. Opening random doors that seemed to lead to closets full of dark, edgy clothes, finally leads him to Crowley’s bedroom.

Aziraphale smiles as he walks inside, admiring the sharp edges of the dark furniture and the black sheets on the bed. Running a finger over them, he realizes he still has hours before he has to meet Crowley, since they wanted enough time to deal with whatever Heaven and Hell could throw at them. If either of them seemed to be in a hurry, it would’ve raised questions, blown their cover, etc, etc.

Aziraphale’s smile widens as his fingers move from the silk sheets to the bedside table drawers- well, just in case the other side is still watching, why shouldn’t he peek in them, snoop a little? I mean, the worst he could find is more edgy clothes, or torture weapons or something, who knows what’s in a demon’s dresser.

He slides open the top drawer and is almost disappointed to find it empty. He had hoped there would have been something embarrassing at least, something he could lord over the demon’s head for a few thousand years. Not in a mean way, of course, all in good fun, but… something, nonetheless.

He tries the next drawer and is more pleased to find a couple of definitely untouched books, then books he recognizes from his own shop that look a little more read. “ _It’s not mine, I don’t read books,”_ he recalls Crowley saying to him about Agnes Nutter’s book, and he smiles, touched, briefly flipping through the books before closing the drawer and moving onto the next one, now looking forward to more tokens from their friendship. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen that lovely statue of good and evil wrestling, surely evil tempting and good thwarting.

The next drawer contains black underclothing, making Aziraphale flush but not close the drawer. The closets had just had jackets, shirts, and pants- the same ones over and over, in fact, not unlike the box of glasses Aziraphale knows Crowley has in his car- and so he knows he should close the drawer and move on, but he almost can’t help himself as he shifts through the clothing in the drawer, moving aside the weird bodysuits and underwear and- oh.

Oh.

Aziraphale’s entire face goes red as he realizes what he’s found in the back of Crowley’s underwear drawer, and he hastily slams the drawer shut, then sits down on the bed with a humph and takes a deep breath.

Assesses.

And opens the drawer again, almost against his own will, to eye the very obvious sex toys buried behind Crowley’s underwear.

He shouldn’t have been snooping in the first place, Aziraphale reminds himself, although the demon may or may not have snooped through the personal part of his bookstore or actually respected him and his privacy as a friend, whatever, he’s not sure, but he’s an angel, he shouldn’t be looking through his friend’s most private-

He rubs at his eyes, breathing anxiously, then can’t help it and eyes the toys he found. He’s not exactly ashamed to say he partook in his own physical form a few times over the millennia, not because of any humans but because of- well, because of Crowley, just a few times Crowley had done something truly good for him, getting people to come to Hamlet or rescuing his books from the Nazis or- he had become overwhelmed with emotion, he-

But he never used toys. No use, he thought, although he knew they existed, he didn’t feel the need to mess with anything on his body besides his… well.

It seemed Crowley had, however.

Aziraphale feels his body flush then as he thinks about Crowley… touching himself… using these toys, the ones that are very clearly dildos, some smaller vibrators, some silk ties and something that looks like a ring-

To his horror, he can feel Crowley’s body reacting to his thoughts, nipples and other parts starting to harden-

“No! No, no, no, I don’t think so, I won’t, no-“ Aziraphale abruptly gets up, walking out the door of the bedroom and into the cold, stale air of the rest of the apartment to calm him down a bit. He looks out the windows, trying to distract himself with the nice view, but now he’s left the drawer open and the underwear rustled and if Crowley gets back he’ll know Aziraphale was looking through that drawer, at his underwear, at his toys-

Aziraphale sighs, frustrated, and stalks back to the bedroom, noting that yes, the drawer is still open, and yes, he can still see the toys. Toys that Crowley had probably used on himself. Maybe after seeing Aziraphale, rescuing him, thinking about him later when he went to go to sleep, maybe touching himself before he went to sleep to relax, thinking about Aziraphale-

Aziraphale whines as he puts his head in his hands, sitting down on the bed again and cock a lot harder than it was a minute ago. What’s definitely worse (better) was now that it was hard, he could feel how thick it was, the liquid starting to collect at the tip, and- that’s new, an empty ache inside his-

Aziraphale removes his head from his hands to stare at the toys in the back of the drawer. He could close it and wait the erection out, because he’ll need to meet Crowley eventually to get his body- HIS body- back, but he would be at least fidgety for the remaining hours, knowing and thinking about what Crowley apparently might get up to in his free time.

He could always… take care of the problem himself, of course.

His flush darkens at the thought, and it’s not his body he tries to remind himself, but… what else can he do? Definitely can’t miracle it away, he’s not sure what would happen if he tried to, it might be fine or he might die. Maybe. So… not a possibility.

In fact, he’s doing Crowley a favor, isn’t he? Maybe the toys have never been used, and now Aziraphale is breathing a little more life into the apartment that doesn’t exist besides in the vicinity of the plants and the statue.

Yeah, that’s what he’ll say.

As he continues to eye the toys, he moves a hand slowly up an unfamiliar thigh, towards the bulge in his pants that only seems to grow larger the longer he eyes the toys, thinks about Crowley using them on himself, this body. His wandering hand makes contact with his cock through his jeans and he lets out a moan, eyes fluttering closed.

Fuck. This could be the worst or the best idea he’s ever had.

He presses harder against his cock and whines, already hot enough under the collar that he has to get the toy show on the road or he won’t last long enough to do so. He ponders the toys a few moments longer before deciding on one of the smaller vibrators- he might like to explore more, but assuming he has to give this body back to Crowley, he can’t change anything major about it.

He grabs a smaller vibrator and sits back on the bed, divesting himself of everything except his underwear and then lying on his back. His- Crowley’s- cock rubs against his underwear as he does and he moans, Crowley’s voice nice and deep in his throat as he realizes how sensitive the body is. Ah, lube, where would lube-

He’s too excited to dig through Crowley’s drawers for it and decides how much could a minor miracle possibly hurt? He purposely ignores his earlier thought process about miracling the erection away and in his hand appears a small bottle of lube, enough that he can… well.

He squirms against the sheets, letting Crowley’s scent envelop him- a little bit of sulfur, the leather of his car, some kind of tangy, spiciness that Aziraphale can’t quite place- and his hips thrust up into the air, almost a little pathetically, desperately. One hand roams the sensitive body he’s in while the other grips at his cock through his underwear, and he gasps out a curse- the roaming hand had found his nipples and pinched and pulled at them as pleasure coursed through his body.

Aziraphale moans out Crowley’s name as he grinds up against his hand, then sits up to take off sticky-wet underwear and get his hand properly on his cock. He chokes out a gasp as his hand wraps around it, fingers swiping up the precum then spreading it down the shaft. He moans out Crowley’s name again as his other hand grapples for the lube, hand closing around the container shakily as he carefully strokes his cock, careful not to come too fast.

He doesn’t open the lube quite yet, but slowly palms himself, letting the pleasure build up at the base of his spine as he thinks about Crowley. It’s funny, he’d always pictured Crowley as a top- not that he had pictured Crowley like that, mind you, but… now that he thinks about it, there’s definitely some bottom energy coming off that demon. Aziraphale sighs as he thinks about climbing atop the demon, maybe using his own toys on him to get him nice and desperate before sliding his cock into him-

Aziraphale gasps as his thumb catches on the slit of his cock, and he has to grip a hand around the base to stop himself from coming. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself, popping open the little bottle of lube and putting some on his fingers- Crowley’s fingers, he remembers with a moan, thinking about those long fingers sliding into him- and wearily starts probing beneath his cock, searching for-

“Ah!” he lets out a cry as one finger probes at his entrance, nerves down there he hadn’t really explored even in his own body lighting up with pleasure. It gets even better as he slides a finger in, then two easily, fire coiling in his stomach as he stretches them and subsequently his entrance open-

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale moans as, in his mind’s eye, he sees Crowley stretching him out like this, then sliding his cock- the cock he has in his hand not occupied with thrusting fingers inside himself- into him, pinning him down against the bed and having his way with the angel- or letting Aziraphale sit on top of him, gripping his hips and thrusting up into him and watching his cock bob-

The cock in his hand lets out a spurt of precum as his blush is at its fullest force, decorating his whole body while he can feel the pleasure build and build, and long fingers now long enough to reach that spot inside him that makes him gasps out-

He has just enough sense to pull his fingers out before he cums all over himself- letting out a whine that would’ve been embarrassing if anyone else had been there- and he slides the vibrator in, flicking it on and letting it settle inside of him.

If he had been close before, it’s nothing now, the tingling against his walls overwhelming his brain as his higher functions definitely start to shut down and one hand jerks his cock while the other gently thrusts the toy inside of himself. The feeling at the base of his spine is increasing, building, building and-

“Fuck, Crowley!” Aziraphale all but wails as he finally cums, his cock spurting all over his abdomen as he can feel his hole clench tight around his fingers. His mind goes fuzzy for a solid minute, and when he comes back to himself, he grimaces at the feeling of drying cum on his body and his hole, before fun and tingly, now wet and sensitive. He miracles some cloth into existence, not having the willpower to look for some in Crowley’s apartment and long having given up his excuses, and cleans up his- Crowley’s body.

What he just did- chose to do- settles in the angel’s mind and the flush returns full force on his cheeks- he doesn’t know how he’s going to face Crowley after this… but he has to.

He sighs and gets dressed again- surely he’s wasted enough time that he can meet Crowley, although definitely avoid eye contact- to leave Crowley’s flat and meet him at the park.

{}

yep here

     


	3. Part 3: Crowley & Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it only took me three years but i finished it wooo!! i also ordered the book so i can. read it. anyway my take on their relationship was crowley always knew what was Up with aziraphale like ofc hes in love w crowley look at him. look at the way he looks at him. but crowley goes tOo FaSt FoR hIm so he was waiting for zira to say something. and thats what i THINK. anyway glad for this to be up and out there, it was a delight to do writing again bc im pretty busy otherwise and its fun to write these two, theyre kinda nuts. anyway enjoy!!

The meeting was awkward at first, to say the least. Neither would make eye contact long enough with the other to make headway into their conversation- in fact, the extent of it was definitely, “Things went well?” “Yep. Still alive?” “Yep.”

Aziraphale swallowed nervously and asked, “Anyone around?” Short, clipped.

“Nope.”

Silence, then both turned to make almost peripheral eye contact, Crowley reaching out an unsteady hand as Aziraphale does the same. Crowley’s too focused on not sweating through his clothes to notice Aziraphale’s blush as they grasp hands, then shudder imperceptibly as they switch back, both taking the time to stretch when they’re back in their own bodies.

Aziraphale doesn’t quite know what’s up, but notices something different about his own body, then shakes his head to ignore it. Crowley’s doing the same thing, and he can almost feel something in his-

Huh. Maybe the angel did a little exploring, or he hadn’t fixed his body up well enough before giving it to the angel and now his angel knows-

He coughs then, interrupting his own train of thought and impending panic attack, hoping Aziraphale won’t notice. Aziraphale’s having his own crisis, the story of getting Michael to miracle him a towel and asking for a rubber duck dying in his throat as he realizes what’s different about his body is it feels… sticky.

Uh.

Fuck, Crowley thinks, distract him, no body talk-

“Could I tempt you to a spot of lunch?” Cool, okay, we’ve still got it.

The question pulls Aziraphale out of his spiraling train of thought and he gathers what’s left of his sanity to joke, “Temptation accomplished!”

The implications of this sentence are either lost on Crowley or he ignores them, getting up to start swaggering towards a restaurant.

Crowley has other thoughts on his mind, actually, wondering exactly how he’s going to get his angel to admit to what he’s definitely done in his body.

“Have a fun time down in hell?” he asks, slowing to the angel’s pace.

Aziraphale starts, then smiles and answers, “Yes, actually. It was odd that the archangel Michael was down there, though.”

“Right, I saw one of the demons up with me in heaven. Really cemented their side and the end of the war, though,” _and our side_ , Crowley thinks that which needn’t be said.

Aziraphale’s lips curl up and he says, “Yes, I suppose it did.”

“Guess we didn’t need all that time though, yeah? Your bookshop’s being back was a little miracle of Adam’s, I’m sure. I went back there- wasn’t sure where else to go.”

Aziraphale is delighted, and responds, “Yes, the Bentley’s Adam’s miracle as well! We must thank him somehow.”

“Ah, you went to my flat?”

“Yes. You have the most beautiful plants-“

Crowley spins towards Aziraphale, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “You didn’t talk to them, did you? Say anything angelically encouraging?”

“No, no, I wasn’t there long, I just-“ Aziraphale interrupts himself before he can say exactly what he did in Crowley’s flat, flushing a light pink. “No, I didn’t talk to your plants.”

Crowley grinned- got ‘em. “You know I can sense an almost-lie, angel.” Can he really? Unimportant, he’s trying to trick the angel into giving him information. “You were there for a few hours. What could you have been doing if you weren’t talking to the plants? Surely you wouldn’t go snooping, angel.”

Aziraphale’s blush darkens and he laughs nervously. “Of course not! I- well, you see- I, uh, read books?”

“Nice try, angel, I don’t have any books out in the open. Couldn’t let someone in and see them, tarnish my spotless reputation,” Crowley grins, eyes trained on the increasingly-flustered angel now.

“Alright! Alright, I- I did go- snooping- and I found your books, I thought it was lovely that you kept some from my shop, although I don’t know how you got them, no one’s supposed to actually own the books from my shop besides me-“ Aziraphale trails off, now trying to change the subject.

“And that’s all you did, then? Read my books that I haven’t read and you can never prove I have?” Crowley asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Aziraphale replies firmly. He doesn’t love lying, but he also doesn’t love Crowley finding out what Aziraphale really did while in his body… at the very least, he’d get teased for millennia, and at most, Crowley would never want to speak to him again.

He couldn’t have that.

Crowley hums in response, mulling over options. So, the angel wants to avoid the truth, then? He could present the evidence- so to speak.

“Angel, you know when we switched bodies, we _switched bodies_ , yeah?” Crowley asks, casual enough to catch Aziraphale off-guard.

Aziraphale frowns, but can’t seem to figure out why the change of topic or what the demon was playing at. “Yes?”

“So you had my body, and then you gave it back.”

“Yes.”

“Meaning I got my body back from you, who had it before-“

Aziraphale sighs, “Yes, what are you getting at?”

“So if you were to, say, do anything to my body while you had it, I could feel it,” Crowley shrugs.

“As could I, what are you-“ Aziraphale stops in his tracks then, as he realizes why his own returned body might feel the way it does now… and a full-body blush takes over.

Crowley just stops and smiles indulgently at the angel in front of him, watching him go through the five stages of denial within three seconds.

Aziraphale stutters, “But- you- I- I did- you- in my body! How could you!”

“Eh, you did the same in my body, angel. It’s not like you have the higher moral ground, like you usually do,” Crowley grins.

“I didn’t- I mean, well, I- your body reacted, I didn’t mean to- it’s- we’re not having this conversation here, Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaims, wringing his hands and avoiding any and all eye contact with the particularly smug demon in front of him.

“Well, all right then,” Crowley shrugs, then whips up a miracle to pretty much teleport him and Aziraphale back to Crowley’s flat. “Lunch is off, then?”

Aziraphale throws his arms out, winded and startled by the sudden transportation, then puts his hands on his hips to glare at the demon. “That isn’t what I meant, Crowley!”

“Ah, right, lunch is back on, then? In fact, I think I see a pretty good lunch right in front of me,” Crowley grins as he flirts easily- Aziraphale can leave if he wants, but since he’s still here…

Aziraphale flushes an even darker shade as Crowley’s meaning sinks in and he argues, “You know what I meant, I- I don’t- you think you can just- just- teleport us to your flat and- hit on me? Have your way with me, whatever you want?”

“Wuh- well, I was hoping the other way around, but whatever you want, angel,” Crowley’s grin widens. “You can leave at any time you want, ‘Zira, I’m not stopping you,” he continues, starting to saunter towards the angel.

Aziraphale’s mouth gapes, as he starts to hesitantly walk backwards- this is all happening very fast, but really, it’s been happening for 6000 years, hasn’t it?

“Now. Do you want to tell me what you did to my body, angel? I mean, I can feel it, of course, but I want to know. You found my drawer, didn’t you?” Crowley’s getting close, now, backing the angel up into the wall.

“I- I-“ Aziraphale can’t even respond, too flustered, and he lets out a small noise as his back hits the wall.

“Oh, don’t be so modest, ‘Zira. Was it my things that got you excited, hm?” Crowley asks, clearly about the toys, now inches from Aziraphale. “Thinking about me using them? Please, I know my body. Maybe even just seeing them got you excited. Maybe you were thinking about me using them on you… or you using them on me.”

Aziraphale still can’t respond, brain overloading with information as his eyes unwittingly drop to Crowley’s mouth.

“Well, I can tell you I had an absolutely _delightful_ time in your body. I was worried that you would get upset, but clearly not,” Crowley’s eyes drag down and up Aziraphale’s almost thrumming body. “Only wanted to take a nap in that bed you never use for sleep- but it did smell like you.” He leans forward, an inch from the angel now, to sniff at his neck. “You can’t pretend you’re an angel either- well. Do you use it to touch yourself? Think about me, even?”

“N- n-“ Aziraphale almost gets out another lie- _no_ \- but being this close to Crowley means his words aren’t working anymore.

“Oh, ‘Zira, you wouldn’t lie to me, would you? Angel? I wouldn’t lie to you- I explored your body. You make the most delightful noises when you’re being touched, angel, and I know how sensitive you are now-“

Crowley is cut off abruptly by Aziraphale’s hands latching onto his jacket to yank him down and smash his mouth against the demon’s. Very violent.

Crowley’s teasing thoughts come to a sudden halt as his brain goes _oh he’s kissing me kiss back or something_ , and then he’s able to press the angel’s body to the wall with his, responding eagerly to the kiss. Aziraphale sighs into the kiss, brain functions at least operating as his mind is suddenly occupied by the feel of Crowley’s lips against his.

Crowley doesn’t hesitate to slide a thigh between the thighs he had occupied not that long ago- _no_ , not like that- and press up against Aziraphale’s crotch. Aziraphale makes a muffled moan, hips slowly starting to rut against the demon’s thigh.

Crowley lets out a chuckle, abandoning Aziraphale’s mouth- which Aziraphale lets out a wine at- in favor of his neck, lips and teeth attaching themselves to make a mark on his angel. _His_.

Aziraphale’s hips stutter against Crowley’s thigh, hands coming up to tangle in Crowley’s hair as he chews on his lips to muffle a moan.

Crowley grins as he leans his head back, admiring the darkening mark he made on his angel’s neck. “Oh, don’t bother keeping those noises in. I heard them, remember? And who knew you were such a dirty angel, hmmm?”

At the comment, Aziraphale flushes and moves his hands to his face to hide in them, muttering half-assed arguments into them.

Crowley tuts and takes hold of the angel’s wrists, moving to pin them against the wall. Aziraphale moans at the feeling, eyes shuttering closed as he resumes rubbing up against Crowley’s thigh.

“That’s it, angel. Feels good, doesn’t it? Did you think about this when you thought of me?” Crowley asks, only half-joking/teasing, leaning forward to nibble on the other side of the angel’s neck.

“Yes,” Aziraphale suddenly gasps out, leaning his head to give the demon better access. “I- I- I did- think about you, I wanted you to- pin me up against the wall like this, or against your bed, do whatever you want to me…”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Crowley’s grin widens, but he lets out a moan as, while thrusting against his leg, one of Aziraphale’s thighs brushed up against the demon’s tented crotch.

“That’s it, dear, let me hear you,” Aziraphale all but begs, opening his eyes to watch the demon’s face contort in pleasure.

“You already did,” Crowley chuckles, but that also turns into a low groan as the angel rubs up against him more purposefully now.

“Darling- please- can we- bed-“ Aziraphale gasps out, ignoring Crowley’s cheeky comment in favor of grasping the demon’s face with both hands to pull him into a kiss, then generally pushing him towards the direction of the bedroom.

Crowley walks eagerly backwards, but then regrets his pants decision as the fabric rubs uncomfortably against his dick. “’Zira- angel- c’mon-“ he gets out before unbuttoning his pants with a gasp of relief, then immediately gets his hands in the angel’s hair to tug him along. Aziraphale seems to like it anyway, letting out low-pitched moans into the demon’s mouth, hands moving to fumble at his own clothing.

“That’s it, love,” Crowley grins predatorily, backing the angel up against the wall outside his bedroom, unable to keep going because he needs to feast his eyes on the skin slowly revealing itself to him.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whines, but keeps undressing nonetheless, soon bare-chested and panting before Crowley. The demon stands there, gaping at all the bare skin in front of him, before another whine from the angel kicks him into action and he presses his body against the other’s, mouth attaching itself to a now visible collarbone.

“Crowley- if you don’t- _ah!_ \-  if you don’t stop now, I- I’ll- before we even get to the bedroom,” Aziraphale moans, going week in the knees at the press of Crowley’s definitely-not-100%-human teeth against his skin.

“Right,” Crowley groans, regrettably extracting himself from his angel before tearing off his jacket and shirt, then tugging Aziraphale into the bedroom. Aziraphale smiles shyly and sits primly down on the bed- as primly as he can considering he’s topless and hard- but Crowley isn’t having any of that and pushes him down on his back, then crawls on top of him to straddle him.

“Crowley- I-“

“Tell me what you did,” Crowley growls, tented crotch now set firmly against Aziraphale’s.

The angel chokes out a moan, eyes rolling back into his head, then manages a, “Hmmm?” that might’ve been mistaken for another moan.

“Tell me what you did in my body.”

Aziraphale’s eyes roll back forward just to give Crowley an incredulous look. “You know what I did in your body. You said- you said you could… feel it.”

“But I’d like to know specifics, angel,” Crowley grinned sharkishly then, grabbing the angel’s wrists as earlier to pin them above his head while he grinded almost torturishly against him.

Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, a flush crawling down his body as he remembers his time spent in Crowley’s body. “I… I… I saw your toys…”

“Yes?”

“And I… I may have touched my- your- whoever’s… cock… before using one of the smaller toys…”

Crowley groans, grip tightening on Aziraphale’s wrists as the imagery fills his mind.

“I teased… that spot inside your body, and then used one of the- vibrators…”

“Fuck, angel,” Crowley gasps, hands removing themselves to remove his own pants, squirming on top of Aziraphale and unintentionally putting pressure on the other’s pants tent. Aziraphale groans and starts to undo his own pants, but Crowley beats him to the punch, playfully smacking the angel’s hands out of the way and pulling off his pants, and then, with a nod of consent, his underwear.

“You’re… not wearing underwear,” Aziraphale says- more of a question than a statement, but Crowley grins nonetheless.

“Does that make you uncomfortable, angel? Make you think about all the times you sat next to me, not knowing I wasn’t wearing anything under my pants?”

Aziraphale lets out a “hrngkh” sound in response, grabbing Crowley’s hips and pulling him forward to brush their cocks against each other. Crowley groans at the touch and takes both their cocks in his hand, stroking them almost in time with his hammering heartbeat.

“Crowley- dear- slow down- I’ll- I’m-“ Aziraphale gasps out, back arching into the touch as his senses are quickly overwhelmed.

Crowley does slow down in response- he doesn’t want this to end so soon after finally getting their clothes off, and getting to touch Aziraphale- and slows his stroking, leaning down to lick a stripe up the side of the angel’s neck.

“Crowley, that’s _not_ slowing down,” Aziraphale whines, but tilts his head to the side anyway to give access to the demon. He can feel the vibrations against his neck as Crowley chuckles, and can’t help but buck against Crowley’s hand. “Dear, _please_ -“

“Please, what? What do you want me to do?” Crowley purrs into the angel’s neck, then slides down to flick a snake-y tongue over a hardened nipple.

“I want- _ah_ \- want you to- touch me-“

“I am touching you, angel.”

“Oh, you know what I mean-“

“No, I don’t,” Crowley grins wickedly, moving to the angel’s other nipple to bite it lightly, enough to garner a gasp from the body under him.

“Your- your toys-“ Aziraphale whispers into his hands, face bright red.

“You’re going to have to speak up a little, I can’t hear-“

“Your toys, use them on me!” Aziraphale removes his hands from his face and all but shouts, eyes now resolutely glaring at the demon.

Crowley stops moving entirely for a second, shocked enough by the proclamation, drawing a whine from the angel underneath him that spurs him into action. “No, absolutely, right,” he murmurs mostly to himself, moving down Aziraphale’s body to mouth at his erection.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale does shout then, hips bucking up at the touch and hands fisting in the sheets. “Don’t- if you- I’ll-“

“I know, I know,” Crowley gripes, but keeps his touches light, almost butterfly kisses against the cock in front of him as he miraculously lubes up his fingers to slide them into the angel.

As Aziraphale moans and goes rigid at the touch, Crowley mumbles, “Y’know, the one thing I didn’t do in your body was this, but I suppose that’s fine now that I get to hear you.”

Aziraphale whines out the demon’s name, hips starting to thrust down onto Crowley’s now two fingers (his hole is definitely miraculously easier stretched than normal), cock slapping against his stomach with his thrusts. Crowley’s grin presses against said cock, considering wrapping around it before the demon decides to tease the angel’s prostate instead. Aziraphale moans, high-pitched, squeezing around the demon’s fingers and arching his back, tossing his head back and forth.

“You make such a pretty picture.”

“Mmmm- Crowley- don’t _tease_ -“

“You look so good around my fingers,” Crowley murmurs, then can’t stand waiting anymore and draws his fingers out of the angel (prompting a needy whine) to grab his toys from the drawer.

“You use this one?” Crowley asks, raising an eyebrow as he holds up the vibrator from earlier, as it had been at the forefront of his collection.

Aziraphale mumbles an embarrassed, “Yes,” hard cock bobbing against his stomach as he shifts around on the dark sheets.

Crowley gives him that half-amused smile and moves back between his legs, fingers sliding against his hole teasingly (“ _Crowley!”_ ) before finally sliding the vibrator in, pressing it against the angel’s prostate and turning it on, then immediately sucking his cock down to the root.

Aziraphale gives a surprised shout, hips almost bucking up except for the demon’s grip on his hips pinning him to the bed, pleasure just this side of too much as it all hits him at once, and Crowley really only sucks a couple of times before Aziraphale is moaning out, “Ah- ah- mmm- Crowley!” and he wails the demon’s name as he shoots down his throat.

Crowley swallows it down, working the angel’s cock until it goes soft and sensitive in his mouth and he doesn’t have even time to take a breather, barely has time to take the vibrator out, before Aziraphale is pulling him back up his body, mouth attaching to the demon’s and swallowing his moans as Aziraphale fits his hand around the other’s cock.

“How are you- even- I just gave you the best orgasm of your life- and you-“ Crowley gasps into the other’s mouth, feeling Aziraphale’s lips curl into a smile as his hand spreads the dribbling precum down his length.

“You liked that, hm?” _You’re already so close,_ come the implied teasing words from Aziraphale, but Crowley can only nod and groan in pleasure, hips stuttering against the angel’s hand as he thinks about how hot he looked, thrusting against Crowley’s face, the noises he made while Crowley teased him open-

“Aziraphale,” Crowley gasps out the angel’s name in a low groan as he spurts onto his hand, hands fisting in the sheets while Aziraphale strokes him through it. When he’s done, all his limbs relax at once, basically melting into a puddle in the bed.

“I suppose… you want to make this official?” Crowley talks into the sheets, half-hoping the angel won’t hear him and he won’t have to admit anything. Just in case the angel… doesn’t feel the same. Oh no, what if it’s a one-time thing.

“This isn’t a one-time thing, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmurs into Crowley’s hair, and the demon spares a second to wonder if the angel can read his thoughts, before realizing what he just said. “I… well. We’re on our side now, I suppose, I can say it. I love you.”

The words take a moment to process in Crowley’s head, and then he laughs into the sheets. “I know.”

“What?”

“I _know_ , angel.”

“What do you mean, you know?”

“Well, I’ve loved you for 6000 years, you’d think I’d know what pining for the sworn enemy looks like on someone’s face. I didn’t want to push you ‘cause of your… different sides thing. So.”

“6000 years?” The angel sounds so softly shocked that Crowley removes his face from the sheets to look into his eyes- of course that’s the one thing he picked up on.

“Yes, angel. I love you too,” he grumbles- not quite good with words or emotions yet- and steals a kiss from the gob-smacked angel’s lips, then settles curled against him.

There’s silence, then a smile graces Aziraphale’s face and he cuddles close to his demon.


End file.
